The Ones They Touched
by sherlockthecockblock
Summary: A recognition of the bit characters that are still alive at the end of each episode. Currently still in season 1; will hopefully get through all seasons.
1. Prologue

_The basic idea behind this fic series I'm starting is that in every Supernatural episode, there are those bit characters that are forgotten as soon as the next episode comes out. The ones that are only in one or maybe two episodes. So I wanted to give them a voice in the story. This is the prologue from the narrator's point of view. (The narrator could be Chuck, if you wanted it to be.)_

**Prologue **

Most of the stories about the Winchester brothers are about the ones they lost, or the monsters they vanquished, or the disasters they averted. Not many of them are about the ones they saved, but those are there too.

To date, not one of the Lord's scribes has put down the names of the ones Sam and Dean barely affected- the ones they touched in some way, whether in words or in actions. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of these people. They might remember the Winchesters very well, or they may need some prompting, but they all remember something, no matter how vague.

I am a prophet of the Lord and a scribe of the Winchester Gospel. This is their true story.


	2. 101: Pilot

_There is a group of men that get together from time to time in the town of Lawrence, Kansas, to talk about old times and things they used to do. They are the retired faction of the Lawrence Volunteer Fire Fighters, and they were all working on the night of November 2, 1983, when the Winchester home burst into flame. They always meet above the station, in a rundown old sitting room, filled with overstuffed chairs and moth-eaten couches. It's their second home. _

_If you bring that night up, they'll look around at each other with looks varying between sadness, pity, and undisguised confusion, and then they'll tell you. _Yes, I remember that night. The Winchesters, John and Mary, right? And their two boys, what were their names, Dean and Sammy, that's it.

_And they'll tell you about getting the 911 call from their neighbor's house, and how they patched up the burns on John's arms, and how they wrapped a blanket around Dean's shoulders. _Poor kid, he was only four, wasn't he? Wouldn't let go of his baby brother, if I remember correctly. Yeah, and hadn't he carried little Sammy out of the house?

_They'll tell you about putting out the fire, and finding Mary- well, what was left of her, anyway- and how they couldn't find a source of the fire; not a spark in a light socket or a stripped wire to be found. _Weirdest thing, too- we found her on the ceiling of the nursery. That's right, the _ceiling_. None of it ever added up. _They'll tell you about how the Winchesters stayed a few nights at a friend's house before disappearing. _It was too much for John, I think, losing Mary like that. Love of his life, she was.

_And once you thank them for their time and go to leave, they'll stop you and ask you one desperate question- what happened to the boys and John? Are they alright, did they make a life somewhere else? And you can tell them that John's passed on now, but Sam and Dean, they're alright. They've still got each other, after all, and they've made a few good friends over the years. They'll ask you what they do now, and you can tell them that they save lives. A few will nod approvingly, and some will smile, and you can leave, another piece of the Winchester story in your hands. _

**1.01: Pilot**

Stanford University is a nationally renowned school in America, on the West Coast of California. It's amazing Sam Winchester got accepted to this school at all, considering his spotty education and habit of moving every three weeks or so. This is where Sam spent two years of his life. He had more friends than ever before, and finally, something he excelled at.

There is a graduate of Stanford University who remembers the last night he saw Sam and his girlfriend Jessica Moore. It's been many years, but he still remembers the Halloween party where he'd been dressed as a zombie, and Jess had been wearing a nurse costume, and Sam… well, Sam didn't really do Halloween, and he just showed up as his regular old self. If you ask, he'll tell you about the party. _Yeah, I was _so_ wasted. Totally trashed. I don't know why they kept letting me drink. _He'll tell you about Sam's interview for law school that would've been in a few days. _I called him the Golden Boy in his family. And he said- I remember this, cause I thought it was hysterical at the time- he said, "We're not exactly the Bradys." That was when I went to go get more shots. Sam and Jess seemed to think this was a bad idea. I can see why now- that was probably the worst hangover I've ever had… _He'll ask you, whatever happened to Sam, anyway? _Jess said, before she died, something about his brother showing up. I thought "Dean" was totally imaginary, he hadn't even seen a picture of him._ You can tell him Sam is doing alright, and that he's found a new job somewhere. And this graduate, whose name has been lost in the story, will thank you for letting him know, and go back to his office- he's become a lawyer, just like Sam wanted to, because when Sam didn't come to his interview that Monday, the next person waiting for an interview got in, and it just happened to be him.

There is a town called Jericho, California, which is located about 415 miles down Interstate 5 from Stanford University. The story of the Winchesters doesn't start here, of course, but it's as good a place as any. This is where the gospel began to move toward its inevitable end.

There was once a string of disappearances that plagued the town; none of the people taken were ever found. No one's disappeared in nearly a decade, though, so most of the residents haven't been actively searching for them.

There is also a story in this town- a story of a mysterious woman in white, who haunts the bridge, taking people for herself, never to be seen again- but this is just a story. Or, rather, it is now, thanks to the Winchesters. This case was the first Sam and Dean had worked together since Sam left for Stanford. And as befits a usual ghost hunt with the Winchesters, questions were asked and authority figures were challenged.

The first one you can ask is the clerk at the run-down gas station a few miles outside of town. He'll take a lot more prompting than the others, but he'll probably remember soon enough. _Two brothers, was it? I think I've got it. One was real tall, longish hair, and the other 'ad a leather coat. _He'll tell you about how "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers Band was playing when they pulled up, and about what they said. _The tall one, 'e goes tellin' the other one 'ow 'is tapes is all outdated an' such- all them bands from the eighties, they was, Metallica an' Black Sabbath an' things. And the other one- I liked 'im, I did, 'e seemed like a fun kind o' guy- 'e tells the tall one, he's drivin', so 'e gets to pick the music, and shotgun can shut 'is cakehole. "Cakehole", that's what 'e said, I 'member. _And he'll tell you about how most of what they said didn't make much sense to him- _some mumbo-jumbo 'bout their pappy bein' missing, tain't my business bein' involved no how- _and that they drove out playing "Back In Black" by AC/DC.

The reason the Winchesters were here was because their father had been hunting whatever it was they were up against, and their father had been drawn by the disappearance of a Troy Squire. His girlfriend Amy remembers the Winchesters too, but not by that name- Sam and Dean had introduced themselves as Troy's uncles. _Yeah, I thought something was weird, but they seemed nice, and, well, they were hot. _She'll tell you about going to the local café to talk to them, and how her friend told the story of the woman in white- _I mean, it's just a stupid ghost story, but they seemed interested, and that was weird, you know? Like, who cares so much about a ghost story? _She especially remembers what Sam told her about her necklace. _I had this pentagram necklace, you know, trying to freak out my parents with the Satanist crap. I didn't actually _believe _any of that. And the one on the left, I think it was Sam, he told me that the pentagram on my necklace was actually a symbol of protection or whatever. He was really weird, just, like, overall, he had that nerdy feel, you know? _She'll tell you about how she never saw them again, and she never found Troy either, but she looked up the meaning of the pentagram online, and Sam was right. So when her parents flipped out on her, she showed them the pages that said it was a protection symbol. Eventually, Amy recovered, and found someone new- the friend that was helping her search for Troy. _And being a lesbian freaked out my parents _so_ much more than pretending to be a Satanist, anyway. _

Sam and Dean eventually found that the woman in white had once been a young woman by the name of Constance Welch, who threw herself off the bridge in 1981 at the age of 24 after drowning her children in the bathtub. Sam followed in the steps of his father and went to speak to her husband, Joseph Welch, who lived in town at an old auto repair yard.

He'll definitely remember if you ask. _The first one, he was older, and funny questions he asked too, about my Constance, and where she was buried, of all things. _He'll tell you about how the older one left and then the younger one came a few days later. _He was tall, you know, gigantic-like. And it's hard to intimidate someone who's a good foot taller than you and has them puppy-dog eyes starin' down at you._ He won't have much to say after that, except that _I hope they got somethin' out of that, anyway, I had nightmares for days. If you see them, tell them thanks for nothin'._

We all know that when Sam got back to Stanford, it was too late for Jess. No one expected it; how could they?

The funeral ceremony was three days after the fire. Jessica Moore was buried in a cedar coffin with a cream-colored lining and a hidden drawer inside the lid. There wasn't much of a body to bury, what with the fire, so the calling hours featured a framed picture of Jess- her most recent studio photo- placed in the coffin. Sam took care of as much of the arrangements as he could until her parents showed up. He bought the flowers (lilies had been her favorite), contacted the cemetery (she liked to sit under trees when she was reading, are there any plots near flowering trees available?), and started arranging the ceremony itself until the Moores showed up.

Sam had only met the Moores a few times, and under better circumstances in the past. Mrs. Moore walked straight up to Sam and hugged him tight, while both Dean and Mr. Moore stood off somewhat awkwardly.

The Moores remember Sam very well. _Oh, yes, Sam… Such a lovely young boy. He was going to propose to her, you know that? He did it proper too, asked me for her hand before he proposed and everything. I suppose he didn't want to do it before Halloween, and then, well… _They'll tell you about how Sam would come back with Jess for the holidays, and how they wondered if Sam even had a family to speak of. _Winchester isn't a very common name, is it, and until we met his brother, what was his name- Dean, at the funeral, we didn't even know he existed. _They'll talk about Dean then, just for a bit. _Didn't leave Sam by himself for even a minute. It was almost painful to watch, but I suppose that's what big brothers have to do, right? He always called Sam "Sammy". I've never heard anyone call him that. _They'll get back to talking about Sam and how helpful he was, and they'll try to talk about the funeral, but they won't have much to say. _I mean, what is there to say about your only daughter dying? _


End file.
